Unbreakable
by Dajira
Summary: From Episode 26 of Digimon Savers. Thanks to their Digimon, Yoshino and Touma have regained their memories. However, Kurata's not about let the former DATS members join up again to interfere with his plans.


**Disclaimer: Digimon Savers belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and Bandai.**

 **Author's Note: Just wanted to try something different by writing a story from one of my favorite Digimon seasons. If I made an error, please let me know. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Unbreakable**

 **By: Dajira**

* * *

"We fought together…" Touma repeated again, this time with growing certainty in his voice. Then his eyes widened as forgotten memories abruptly burst through the final barrier of pain, running a gamut in his mind. "Yes, we fought together!"

"Master?" Gaomon asked, gaping up at his partner in wonder and hope.

Touma looks down at Gaomon, his hands balling up into fists. "That's right…Gaomon. You and I fought together as proud members of DATS, along with the others…Masaru, Yoshino, Agumon, and Raramon...We were all a team!"

"Master! Your memories really have returned after all!" Gaomon exclaimed uncharacteristically in open joy.

Touma smiled down at his partner and gave him a nod of assurance.

* * *

"That's right, we lived together…" Yoshino said as she slowly turned back to Raramon. She beamed. "You were always picking on me about what a bad housekeeper I am…Raramon."

"Oh, Yoshino!" Raramon squealed elatedly, jubilant tears streaming down her face. Crossing the space between them quickly, the Plant Digimon was swept up by the young woman in a big hug.

* * *

Unbeknown to the four, from high vantage points, a pair of Gizmon: AT witnessed the reunions. And through both the Gizmon, a frowning Kurata saw it all from his seat in front of a bank of computer monitors.

"Hm. These kids are tougher than I gave them credit for," he was forced to admit, pushing his glasses back up on his nose yet again. "Conquering the effects of having their memories erased like that is a very impressive feat indeed." Kurata glanced at another screen, which was showing Agumon and Masaru standing in the place where they first met. The former was desperately trying to make the latter remember him, but he seemed to be having no success at all. Kurata let a smile of victory slide across his face. "Well, well, it seems not all of them have recovered their memories just yet. Daimon Masaru's friends would have been better off staying ignorant like him and not recall their past with DATS." Smiling unpleasantly, Kurata reached forward to press a button on the console and spoke into it. "Gizmon 02, Gizmon 03, eliminate the targets!"

The screens Kurata had been observing Touma and Yoshino through went black, as both the Gizmon shifted from 'Reconnaissance Mode' to 'Action Mode'. Believing he already knew the outcome of both those scenes, Kurata opted to not even bother watching them. Instead, he chose to keep a close eye on the one transpiring between Daimon Suguru's son and his Digimon partner, just in case he needed to send a Gizmon after them as well.

Kurata was absolutely confident in his belief that he no longer had to worry about anything or anyone possibly ruining his ambitions. Mercurimon was dead and DATS has fallen. With the incredible strength of his _masterpieces_ , plus having the full support of the government behind him, no one could stand up to him now.

No one.

* * *

"Master, here." Gaomon held out a gloved hand to the young genius, holding a very familiar blue and white device.

"My Digivice," Touma said with a look of surprise. He reached down to pick it up. "Thank you, Gaomon."

"Agumon and Raramon have gone to help their partners reclaim their memories as well," Gaomon explained. "We should go join them."

Touma nodded. "Right. There's no time to waste; knowing Kurata, he's probably already of what's going on. Let's go, Gaomon!"

Gaomon responded to that old command with an eager, "Yes, Master!"

Dressed in regular clothes again, Touma came running out the front door of the mansion with Gaomon moments later. The chauffeur was already waiting for them by the door of the limo. Before Touma and Gaomon can get halfway down the steps, some instinct tells Gaomon to look over and up, and when he does, he abruptly stops. He puts an arm out in front of Touma to halt him as well.

"Gaomon?" Touma asked, staring down at the furry Digimon in puzzlement.

"Master, over there!" Gaomon said and pointed, looking slightly dismayed.

Touma did look, and he scowled.

A Gizmon: AT was hovering across from them.

Elsewhere, right after Raramon had given Yoshino her Digivice back, the other Gizmon had dropped down

"It's a Gizmon!" Raramon squeaked, as she and Yoshino stared at the man-made Digimon apprehensively. "Kurata must know that you have your memories back, Yoshino."

"Kurata," Yoshino repeated the name, her face hardening. Just the mention of that unforgivable man's name made whatever dread she felt about her and Raramon having to fight a Gizmon again change into anger.

Gazing into the Gizmon's single eye, all Touma could see in his mind was Kurata's smug face staring back at him. It made the normally calm and collected teenager's blood boil.

With their memories fully restored, Yoshino and Touma recalled all-to well the terrible revelation they all got during their last trip to the Digital World. Kurata was the reason why most of the Digimon and Ikuto- before he learned the truth- had such extreme hatred for humans. It was Kurata and his Gizmon who had cruelly killed numerous Digimon in a genocidal attack years ago, with one of the victims being the closest thing Ikuto had been able to call his mother while growing up in the Digital World. Even worse, Kurata had attempted to use them and everyone else at DATS to help him take out Mercurimon, the one Digimon he saw as the biggest threat to his plan to destroy all the Digimon. Unfortunately, it was a goal he had successfully accomplished when he had one of his Gizmon assassinate the Olympus Twelve member, leaving behind no Digi-Egg so that he could be reborn someday. And to top it all off, the cunning madman had even managed to turn the Ministry of Confidentiality against them, resulting in DATS being disbanded and their memories being erased while their Captain, Miki, Megumi and their Digimon were locked up.

After being put through all of that and miraculously regaining their memories, the two refused to let Kurata do as he pleased any longer.

"One Gizmon won't be enough to stop us," Touma said resolutely, his hand tightening around his Digivice. "Not this time!"

"If we can overcome the Memory Erasure, then there's nothing we can't do!" Yoshino was saying.

"No matter what underhanded tactics Kurata uses against us, it will never work!" Touma continued. "Because…"

"Because.." Yoshino echoed.

Then the two simultaneously declared, "Our bond is unbreakable!"

Surrounded respectively by an aura of blue and pink, Touma and Yoshino raised their Digivices, the words 'PERFECT EVOLUTION' appearing on the screens.

"Digisoul! Full Charge!" they shouted, slamming their hands down atop of the machines to power them up. Turning to their partner, they fired beams of light at them.

"Gaomon, evolve…MachGaogamon!"

"Raramon, evolve…Lilamon!"

In different locations, the two Gizmon: AT found themselves hovering in front of a formidable Perfect Level and their determined human partner.

"Go, MachGaogamon!" Touma commanded.

"Finish it, Lilamon!" Yoshino yelled.

MachGaogamon and Lilamon charged. The Gizmon instantly responded with their deletion beam, only for their so-called prey to dodge them and quickly counterattack.

"Howling Cannon!"

"Marvel Shot!"

The attacks hit their marks point-blank at the same time, astonishingly damaging them to the point that their bodies exploded. The former members of DATS watched their individual opponent regress into a Digi-Egg, all smiling in triumph as they enjoyed their victories against Kurata's beloved creations.

* * *

Shortly after the battles had ended, MachGaogamon could be seen flying through the air at top speed, and down below Touma followed after him on the road in his limousine. In the interim, Yoshino was racing downtown on foot, keeping sight of Lilamon as she flew on ahead of her; neither of them paid any attention to the startled cries the sight of the Fairy Digimon evoked from bystanders as she soared over them.

Although the four were taking different paths, each of them had the same hope that when they reached the end, they would all find each other again.

Including a certain street fighter and his fried egg-loving partner.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
